


Do as I Say, Not as I Do

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Domination, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John do something they don’t normally do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do as I Say, Not as I Do

